


Subtle

by UnicornFlowers (orphan_account)



Series: Kuroken because I Kurocan [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Jealous Kozume Kenma, Love, M/M, UwU Kenma's A Little Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnicornFlowers
Summary: "You thought you were being subtle, didn't you?"
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken because I Kurocan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975318
Comments: 13
Kudos: 363





	Subtle

♡

Kenma didn't like being jealous. He hated it, in fact. But sometimes, he couldn't help letting that burning feeling slip through his grasp and set his nerves on fire. Sometimes, when Kuroo ( _his_ Kuroo) was laughing and smiling and engaging girls in causal conversation, sometimes Kenma lost a grip on his tightly held control. Sometimes, he was a little bit possessive of the boy who was talking to pretty girls when Kenma wanted him to be talking to him. Who was laughing at said girls' jokes when he should be teasing Kenma for nothing at all. 

But Kenma wasn't stupid either. Jealousy didn't make him blind to the fact that Kuroo dropped (an did so willingly) anything and everything for Kenma. No matter what it was the pretty setter wanted, Kuroo was always there to offer it to him on a silver platter. Whether it was buying him something from the vending machines or practicing sets (which Kenma hated but would do if it meant spending time with _his_ Kuroo) or even just something as simple as sitting on Kenma's roof, watching birds. Kuroo would gladly leave behind whatever conversation, whatever activity, whoever, for Kenma. And the pudding-haired boy took full advantage of that. 

In fact, Kenma couldn't be entirely blamed for the series of possessive behavior's he'd displayed over the course of a few weeks. It was also partially Kuroo's fault seeing as every time Kenma even made the simplest of requests of him, he would oblige him with a smile on his face and a skip in his step. Really, he should be as much blamed for feeding the monster as Kenma should be for being it. 

It was on a pleasant, spring afternoon that the vicious cycle started. An afternoon in which Kuroo stood, entrapped in a circle of admittedly very beautiful girls. Not all of them were flirting with him. A few took no interest in Kuroo, choosing to stand on the outskirts. Most stood around him, giggling with their friends, maybe not flirting, but definitely listening to and watching him with rapt attention. But it wasn't even the large majority of them that bothered Kenma. It was the blonde girl with her delicate fingers splayed across his toned bicep. It was the brunette twirling her hair around her finger and biting her lip. And Kenma, though not an overly jealous person, was finding that he didn't like the nauseous feeling they were giving him. 

Which is why, as he neared the group of girls surrounding Kuroo ( _his_ Kuroo), he muttered a quick,

"Kuro, I'm thirsty, could we get a drink?" To which he got a most satisfying reaction of his best friend's attention suddenly being drawn completely away from the girls who looked confused as to his sudden change of pace. Just a minute ago (a minute ago when Kenma Kozume had been nowhere in sight) his attention had been on them, his eyes only wandering to follow a bird or a classmate exiting school. But suddenly, everything around him was lackluster in comparison to Kenma. 

"Of course, Kitten," Kuroo sent a sly grin in Kenma's direction. The big idiot really was completely oblivious of just how attractive he was. And even if he wasn't, he sure put on a very good act. Whenever a girl (or guy) would compliment how well he performed in a game, it was always, "Yeah, our team's really shaping up!" Whenever a girl asked him what plans he had for the weekend it was, "Eh, probably just practice and Kenma, y'know." (Kenma secretly enjoyed being an integral part of Kuroo's weekend). 

The boy was blind to the fact that he was like a magnet for girls and Kenma alike. It was undeniably frustrating for Kenma, but at least he knew his best friend wouldn't be stolen away by a pretty girl in a short skirt. It didn't mean he couldn't be jealous though.

And it didn't get much better with time. 

☾

The second time it happened, there was a girl sitting in Kenma's spot. Kenma's spot next to Kuroo. _His_ Kuroo. He thought it was bad when they had their hands all over Kuroo and were biting their lips and laughing at everything he said, even shit that wasn't funny in the slightest. But now she was fucking replacing Kenma? It sent a wave of unfamiliar anger through the smaller boy but he was careful to keep his expression neutral as always, the only indication that he was even slightly discontented being the way his bottom lips pushed out slightly. 

"Um, excuse me..." His voice was soft, monotone as always, as he neared his desk. The girl quickly got up, causing Kenma to feel slightly guilty as she waved her hands in front of her and apologized profusely for accidentally sitting in his spot. Which actually only pissed Kenma off more, because if there was one thing he hated feeling more than jealous, it was guilty. "Who's that?" He asked, trying to sound as disinterested as possible as he took out his phone and began tapping away at his game. Though, secretly, he was waiting very eagerly for Kuroo's response.

"Oh, her name's Lani. Guess she wanted a date for her cousin's wedding or something..." As always, Kuroo was obscenely casual about being asked out for what was probably the millionth time by now. Kenma was ninety percent sure his best friend didn't even know that girl, much less have any sort of romantic connection. But Kenma couldn't exactly blame her for choosing him. Kuroo was not only stunningly handsome, but he was impressive on paper too. He played volleyball and he had impressive grades. 

"And what did you say?" Kenma lost his game for the second time in the past five minutes, not even having the heart to so much as huff in annoyance as his attention was currently somewhere far more important, though it was pivotal that Kuroo didn't know that. 

"I told her I couldn't make it...she's not really my type anyway," Kuroo huffed and Kenma raised an eyebrow. Despite Kuroo being a super flirt and attractive in almost every sense of the word, he rarely discussed romantic engagements with Kenma as they were mostly just one night stands anyway and Kenma didn't like talking about that stuff. 

"Then what is your type?" Kenma didn't mean to seem as interested as he did, but he found himself unable to look away as their eyes locked for what felt like far too long, like an eternity. And for a moment, Kenma forgot to breathe. He forgot how to do the most simple, involuntary thing as Kuroo studied every detail of his face with an unreadable expression. 

But then Kuroo broke into his signature sly smirk and Kenma breathed out on an almost inaudible sigh, returning to his game in an attempt to pretend like his heart wasn't beating out of his chest. 

☾

The last time it happened was on a nearly perfect afternoon. And I say the last time because this time, everything changed for Kenma. It wasn't like Kenma would stop being jealous of people who took up Kuroo's attention, and it wasn't like he would stop seeking out his best and only friend's complete and undivided focus whenever possible. But things changed, and they changed in a drastic way. 

On this current day, Kenma was feeling particularly childish. On this particular day, Kenma wasn't as good at masking his overt jealousy when he saw a guy he recognized from the soccer team leaning up against a wall next to Kuroo, his fingers resting softly on the middle blocker's muscular forearm. And worse, the boy was inexplicably handsome. Not as objectively beautiful as Kuroo, but incredibly attractive in a way that made Kenma's blood boil. He didn't like this. 

Kuroo's eyes flicked briefly down to the point of contact, but he didn't say anything out loud, merely choosing to plaster on the mildly uncomfortable smile he always wore whenever he was trying to be polite but wished to escape. It gave Kenma a small sense of relief that Kuroo wasn't exactly enjoying himself, but it still made him ache that he wasn't pulling away. He was waiting it out. And Kenma forced himself to believe that it was only because he was being polite and not at all because he took interest in that gorgeous fucking soccer player whatsoever. 

But even though he was ninety percent sure Kuroo would end the conversation on his own, he still couldn't stop himself from approaching the two. He tapped away on his phone, pretending to focus on the game he was playing despite the fact that he was basically just constantly pressing retry because he kept dying as he stepped up behind his best friend. The smaller boy tugged on the edge of the thin, long-sleeved shirt Kuroo was wearing, his fingers brushing up against those of the soccer player. Kenma shot the boy a narrow-eyed glance that sent a clear and unmistakable message. 

_Mine._

It worked though, like a charm. Kuroo's eyes immediately snapped to Kenma, who stared up at him innocently, as if he wasn't being a jealous little bitch about him talking with a hot guy. The soccer player frowned, raising an eyebrow at Kenma that Kuroo missed as he muttered a quick exiting line of "call me sometime" before taking his leave. Kenma wasn't satisfied with how that conversation ended, especially since he saw a small piece of paper held between his index and middle finger, but he wasn't going to mention it because that would be out of character for him. 

Kenma couldn't help the rush of endorphins that flooded his brain at the fact that Kuroo barely paid the other boy any attention, tucking the piece of paper in his back pocket to be forgotten in favor of paying attention to the smaller boy next to him. Kenma wanted to be overly clingy with the taller boy, he wanted to grab his hand and show the rest of the school that Tetsuro Kuroo was not only Kenma's but also completely off-limits... But again, that would be out of character, so he refrained, only letting his breath hitch in the moments when Kuroo would touch his shoulder to guide him away from obstacles. 

As per usual, they went to the vending machines that sat outside behind the school up against a cobblestone wall. It was a beautiful place in the spring because the cherry blossom trees across from the machines were always in full bloom and their pink petals rained down gracefully like a gentle hailstorm. They walked in comfortable silence as Kenma contemplated what to tell Kuroo when they finally reached their destination, assuming he asked about the boy's recent behavior. He always had to have a speech planned in his head, an excuse to hide his jealousy. 

However, as they reached the place fondly called Cherry Bossom Lane by the students of Nekoma High, Kuroo stopped Kenma under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, a warm hand on his shoulder as he pressed the smaller boy up against the rough bark. Kenma startled, his breath hitching in his throat as his mind raced over all the possibilities of what could be happening at the moment. 

"You thought you were being subtle, didn't you?" Kenma froze at Kuroo's words, not knowing how to properly respond to an accusation that was absolutely and totally correct. The smaller boy pushed out his bottom lip in a grumpy little pout and Kuroo could already see the confession forming in his brain. Obviously, Kenma did think he was being subtle. He thought he was being very subtle. But obviously, Kuroo caught on. Kuroo wasn't as dumb as he sometimes pretended to be. "You thought I wouldn't notice you jealous little brat?" 

There was once again silence between them as Kenma forced an apology to the tip of his tongue. He hated apologizing or really talking at all to anyone who wasn't Kuroo, but this situation seemed to require it. And Kenma didn't really want to start an argument over this. 

"S-...Sorry-"

"Whoa, I didn't say I didn't like it," Kenma's heartbeat sped up to a rapid pace as Kuroo set his calloused hands on the smaller boy's shoulders, his thumbs tracing along Kenma's collarbones. Kuroo smirked that beautiful smirk as Kenma blushed the sweetest shade of pink, like the cherry blossoms they stood under. "You're very cute when you get jealous, you know," Kuroo was leaning in now, his breath fanning against Kenma's lips, warm and eager. And Kenma could've sworn he almost went into cardiac arrest because fuck- he was so close. If Kenma reached out, he could feel the toned muscles that sat beneath the thin fabric of his shirt, if he tilted his head, their lips would meet and... "But you're not as good at hiding it as you think..." 

The words were whispered against Kenma's lips as Kuroo closed the gap between them, running his warm tongue across the smaller boy's bottom lip as his hands traveled from their place on his shoulders up to tangle in his two-toned hair. Kenma gasped into Kuroo's mouth at the new sensation and it only seemed to encourage the taller boy, who reached one arm down to wrap around his best friend's waist, drawing him closer. 

Kenma let his hands explore Kuroo's body. It was one thing to see his toned ab muscles and defined biceps accidentally in the locker room while they were changing. It was another thing for Kenma entirely to feel them under his eager fingertips as he tasted the syrupy sweetness of Kuroo's lips. 

When they pulled away, Kuroo smiled that sly smile of his, whispered words on his lips as he said, "Kenma Kozume...jealous, I like it. I like it a lot..." Kenma really wanted to be annoyed, but he was too flustered to do much more than bury his face in Kuroo's shoulder, which Kuroo took as a sign to thread his fingers through Kenma's two-toned hair. Kenma usually didn't like physical affection, but with Kuroo, it was almost addictive. 

"Stupid Kuro..." The smaller boy muttered into his chest, not having the will to mask the sigh of contentment that escaped his lips as Kuroo drew circles against the small of his back. And that was how they stayed, arms around each other under the shower of pretty pink petals, Kenma with his head buried in Kuroo's chest and Kuroo with a stupid grin on his face that wouldn't disappear for a long time. 

☾ ⋆*·ﾟ:⋆*·ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:·ﾟ .: ⋆*·ﾟ: .⋆


End file.
